The Chronicles of a CL4P-TP Steward Bot
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Hello Traveler! I'm a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Join claptrap in his silly adventures on both Elpis and Pandora. A collection of oneshots based on the derpy bot. This story will always be marked completed, so follow it if you want to see updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look, something that isn't Dark Cloud related. Before you all kill me, I will finish other things like the Dark Cloud ToD, Dreams, and more stories after I post this. This idea has been buzzing in my head like a bee on steroids.**

**The main idea that sparked this, was me and my brother playing Borderlands: The Pre-sequel. I was playing as Claptrap (imo the best character) and I activated Vault Hunter exe when my brother, (a Gladiator) was down. Suddenly, I got knocked down, and my brother got revived.**

**Turns out this was a action package called Senseless Sacrifice. I felt like making this story off that tiny little action package. Hope you all enjoy!**

Elpis was always a very brutal place, from Kraggons to Scavs lurking around every corner. Many people who venture on this Moon's surface would normally be frozen, exploded, burned, chopped, electrocuted or eaten, rarely in that specific order. However, many of the people who venture onto the surface were not Vault Hunters.

Within a Scav encampment, three powerful Vault hunters were fighting off waves of Scavs. One of them, a cyborg of sorts, was beating up any Scavs who can into fighting range. Another, a girl who had a hood over her head, was calmly executing targets with well placed shots to the chest. Finally, another female wearing a cowboy hat was shooting the Scavs in the head shattering Scavs' airmasks, occasionally whipping some Scavs that came too close. A CL4P-TP unit was hiding in the corner, its arms withdrawn into its body, it hiding far away from the rest of the Vault Hunters, sitting in a Oxygen Geyser.

Without warning, three, large and powerful looking Scavs charged towards the group. They separated the Vault Hunters with several slams, a combination of electrical, cryo, and explosive. Concentrated fire from the Badass Scavs eventually chipped through the shields of the Vault Hunters, covering each Vault Hunter's body in various wounds, scratches, and some shrapnel from a nearby grenade. Eventually, the three Vault Hunters fell prone, still shooting at the Badass Scavs.

"Oh no!" Claptrap said, floating towards the Vault Hunters. He landed on a nearby roof just out of sight of the Scavs. "Maybe there's something I can do to help!" Claptrap said, activating his Vault Hunter exe. Zeroes and ones floated over Claptrap's head, before three strange white beams shot out of him, visually similar to the beams Saint used on Wilhelm. The beams connected to the three prone Vault Hunter, their wounds slowly healing. The Scavs being partially smart, shot at the Vault Hunters, only to have their bullets bounce off and hit their own allies.

The Vault Hunters slowly picked themselves up, standing up strong and tall. Seconds later, the beams left the Vault Hunters, silence filled the air as the Scavs watched Claptrap. Seconds later, Claptrap exploded, bits of metal flying off him. The Scavs looked victorious, until two surveyors popped out near Wilhelm.

"Saint, heal Claptrap!" Wilhelm shouted. The white surveyor faced Wilhelm, tilting itself in a way that seemed to ask, 'What?'. "Just do it!" He shouted at Saint, who flew over to the broken CL4P-TP unit and began to heal it, bits of metal slowly being repaired. The Scavs were slowly killed, the Badass Scavs being killed by very powerful Jakobs sniper bullets to the face, one of them being unfortunate to be killed by Athena's Apis shield. After a long while of bullet fire, whips, and protecting of Claptrap, the Scavs were finally cleared of the area.

"That was the last of them." Athena said, cleaning her shield of blood. "Good work team."

"Yeah, good work." Wilhelm said, turning to Claptrap. "Thanks you stupid bot. If it wasn't for you, we all would be dead." He walked past Claptrap, not even giving a second glance to the robot. Nisha merely shrugged, walking past the tiny robot, who looked a bit sad to not be thanked.

"FR4G-TP." Athena said, earning the attention of Claptrap. "Thank you for your assistance in this battle, how minor it may be. However, I do have to wonder where were you during the skirmish."

"Oh...I was uh...Protecting a Oxygen Geyser from being used by those filthy Scavs!" He said confidently, waving his arms around.

"Uh-huh." Athena said, giving a slight eye roll. She walked past Claptrap, lightly patting the robot's head. "Keep up the good work."

Claptrap watched his allies walking away, doing a quiet little dance as soon as they were all out of sight.

"I was helpful!" He cheered.

**This was a bit longer then I truly intended.**

**Bah, my tenses are messed up, I think. Anyhow, this is part one of a oneshot collection, all of them revolving around Claptrap. **

**I don't really get why people hate Claptrap, I found him silly, and extremely useful on the Presequel, especially with the best friends forever tree. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wilhelm was silently wondering if he had actually died before he reached Helios, and this was a really fucked up version of hell. The enforcer shook his head, looking at the sight in front of him.

Resting in a active Oxygen Dome was Nisha, who was cleaning her whip of the fresh blood on it. Athena was next to her, polishing her shield till it shone. Wilhelm rolled his eyes. _Women._ He looked around for the last person of his party, finding the annoying Claptrap unit bouncing on a jump pad, making "Wheee!" Noises each time he was launched up. He watched the annoying robot for a while, shaking his head. The recent battles still echoed through his head, reminding him of how the most annoying, useless, cowardly person on their team saved their lives.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Ahhh!" Claptrap screamed, fleeing from the Scavs, hiding behind Athena, who raised her shield. He fired short bursts from a DAHL splitter laser, light blue beams shooting out of it. One lucky beam connected with a Scav's chest, causing the Scav to freeze solid, ice forming around it. _

"_Grah!" Wilhelm said, charging at the frozen Scav, punching it into large shards of ice. He threw out Wolf and Saint, Nisha scoffing._

"_Can't fight without your stupid drones, huh Willy?" Wilhelm snarled, resisting the temptation to shoot Nisha in the face, instead shooting a poor unfortunate Scav instead. The faint sound of humming filled the air._

"_Ah shit." Wilhelm said, as several DAHL Jetfighters flew around them. _

"_Don't worry guys, this will be awesome!" Claptrap said, zeroes and ones flashing over his head. _

"_You better not fuck up you stupid bot." Nisha growled. Suddenly, a pirate hat appeared on his head, four cannons popping out of Claptrap. _

"_There's a joke about poopdecks coming on!" Claptrap said, aiming at the Jets. The William Tell overture began to echo off of Claptrap, a cannon ball launching itself into the jet, exploding in a combination of fire and blood with sprinkles of metal mixed in. Claptrap, during this, was dancing, well the robot equivalent of it. His arms waved up and down, he was moving backwards and forwards, and making "Wub wub wub" sounds, still shooting at Jets in time with his dancing._

"_What the actual fuck?" Wilhelm said aloud, watching Claptrap. He shook his head, smashing his fist into a Scav who tried to sneak up on him, shattering the Scav's air mask. He wrapped his big fist around the poor Scav's neck, snapping his head off. The William Tell overture finished, a barrage of three cannon balls hitting a single Jet, it exploding into metal dust._

"_That was awesome!" Claptrap said, looking around, only to see a angry looking Scav behind him. "AHHHH!" He screamed, as the Scav kicked Claptrap into the air. "Now you may see the majestic flight of the rare Clappy Bird." Claptrap said, floating near Athena, cowering behind her. She stabbed the angry Scav with a energy sword. _

"_FR4G-TP. You need to focus on your objective." She said sternly. Claptrap bowed his head in shame._

"_Awww.." He said sadly, rolling away from Athena, trying his best to shoot at Scavs, most of his shots missing, some rarely hitting._

_Stronger Scavs slowly flooded the Vault hunters, who were slowly running out of ammo. _

"_I got an idea!" Claptrap said, zeroes and ones floating above his head once again._

"_Claptrap, you better pray its not some stupid shit like Torque fiesta." Wilhelm growled. A wizard's hat and wand appeared in Claptrap's head and hand respectively, He waved the wand, strange sparkles surrounding the Vault Hunters._

"_You can call me Gundalf." He said. He shot rapidly at a group of Scavs with a Hyperion shotgun, quickly destroying the enemies with a hail of bullets. He reloaded near instantly, firing at more Scavs._

"_Well then...That's...new." Wilhelm said, looking at his electric Hyperion Blaster. He took aim and fired incredibly fast at a group of Scavs, their bodies fading into electrical sparks. "Huh...it effects us too." He grinned, firing nonstop at the poor Scavs who were unfortunately in his line of fire, his ammo somehow refilled to its max. He laughed, watching the rest of the Scavs fall under a near literal hail of bullets and lasers. _

_Seconds later, the entire encampment was cleared, Claptrap doing a victory dance around the Vault Hunters._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Oi, bagobolts." Wilhelm said, earning Claptrap's attention. Claptrap floated to Wilhelm, looking at him.

"Hello Minion!" Claptrap said. Wilhelm rolled his eyes.

"I'm not your damn Minion!" Wilhelm snarled, Claptrap hiding inside his hull, shaking a bit.

"Sorrysorrysorrypleasedon'tshootmepleasedon'tshootme." Claptrap said quietly. Wilhelm let out a aggravated sigh, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever." He said. "Listen Crappy. I wanted to thank you for making sure we weren't a Scav's dinner." Wilhelm grumbled, kicking a rock. "So, yeah. Thanks...and shit."

"Anytime friend!" Claptrap said, hugging Wilhelm's leg. Wilhelm snarled, Claptrap quickly running away, screaming and flailing his arms around.

"Stupid robot..."

**Someone said Claptrap was a bit rigid last chapter, hopefully he's more...Clappy this time around. I hope you all enjoy this! Leave ideas in review, or Pm me ideas!**


End file.
